Daydreams of You
by Fantom Phreeke
Summary: Sakura spends her whole time daydreaming of ways to be with Sasuke. But she's always dissapointed. Maybe, her Knight in Shining Armor dosn't really exist.


**Hey, this is another one of my old stories. I actually uploaded it a while ago, but I deleted it. I'm hoping that it will do better this time around. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

The books lay heavily in her arms. Her hair stuck to her face and neck with the exhausting heat of the summer. The cobblestone walkways between buildings soaked up the heat, and sizzled her rubber flip-flops. The sun beat down mercilessly upon the town of Konoha and its residents. The sticky, lazy days of July chased everyone inside, running for the air conditioner. Yet impossibly, Sakura thrived in times like these.

It was the light, and life of these blistering months that brought Sakura out of her home on a daily basis. That was exactly what brought her outside with hopes of seeing him. She merely didn't understand how anyone could stay away from the effortless splendor of a day like this. It was the pure simplicity of unplanned, easy days that she could look forward to that kept her sane the rest of the year.

And on this day, she took the chance to go to the local library. She walked the whole two miles to get there. But it wasn't as if she had any other choice. Hardly anyone owned a car in Konoha, with its narrow and few driving roads. And even so, she didn't feel like taking a bike. She wanted to enjoy the fresh air, heat, and refreshment of the sunlight. And as the perspiration swam over her body, and soaked her entire being, she ran her eyes over every dark-haired male in the few crowds along the streets. She shrugged her shoulders to move the wet fabric off her back as she switched the books over to her right arm. She momentarily closed her eyes to blink, and a raised cobblestone of the ground caught onto the think sole of her sandal. The books slipped out of her grip, but she caught her balance before she fell. Even with her body unharmed, her face began to redden. If that was even possible. To think that she was embarrassed, when there was no one to see her.

_Now, what would Sasuke have thought if he just saw that? _

Fantasy Sasuke

"_Oh! Sakura! Are you alright? Did that stone hurt your foot? Here, let me get those books."_

"_Oh, now Sasuke, that's not necessary, I'm perfectly fine. And you don't need to carry any of my things for me." _Sakura blushed.

"_Now, Sakura, my little blossom, I'd be honored to carry your books for you. And I think that it would be a perfect time to get ice cream. It's so hot. You must be sweltering. What do you think?"_

"_Well, Sasuke, I do agree. But I left my purse at my house."_

"_No worries darling, I was going to pay for you. Let's go sweetheart." Sasuke grabs her hand, and leads her laughing happily to the nearest ice cream parlor._

What Sasuke Would Really Do

"_You need to be more careful, watch where you're going." Sasuke waited as she picked up her books. "And you call yourself a ninja. You're so clumsy."_

Amidst her daydreams, she had floated through picking up her books, recovering from the almost fall, and walking the rest of the way home. Upon opening the door, she was met by a cold blast of air. Refreshing, but continuously chilling.

After placing the books on the stairs, she went out the back to bring in the laundry. Another great perk of the summer: no need to use energy for the dryer. And, it only took about an hour in this extremity. Sakura's mind worked up another dream scenario as she folded her garments.

_Fantasy Sasuke_

_Warm hands wrapped around her waist. She turned around in surprise, and delightedly giggled at the sight of her Prince Charming. _Sakura turned around, her eyes shining, she looked at her transparent Sasuke. _Sasuke tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. _

"_Hello, my darling. I thought I would come by and surprise you with a visit. And, if you were free, we could go out to the movies." Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "What do you think?_

"_Oh, well, Sasuke, I think that would be wonderful." Sasuke took her hand and they rolled down the grassy hill that suddenly sprung up in Sakura's imagination. Laughing and smiling the whole time._

_What Sasuke Would Really Do_

"_Come on, Sakura. How long is it going to take for you to do your little girly housewife stuff?" He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed _

"_It would be a lot faster if you helped me out." _

"_Fine. But don't get any ideas. This is only because Naruto is going to throw a fit if we're late." Sasuke rolled his eyes and began folding. _Sakura sighed. In her imagination, and in reality.

She finished her laundry and took it back inside, where she put her clothes away. When she finished her chore, she changed out of her t-shirt and jeans into a feminine sundress and high heels. She grabbed one of the books she picked up at the library, and went out to her favorite reading spots.

Once she reached the bridge upon which her old team used to meet, she opened her book. She immediately immersed herself in the fantastic fictional world. She read about five chapters before her imagination headed off to imagine another love scene with her beloved Sasuke.

_Fantasy Sasuke _

_His voice traveled through the wind to her. _

"_Sakura!" The princess-pretty girl looked up from her book. The black-eyed boy reached her. Panting slightly, he gave her an apologetic smile._

"_Kiba and Neji were arguing about which of them you liked more. I was passing by, thinking of you. When I heard them. They decided that they could only see which one you would pick. I had to get here as quickly as possible to tell you. I wanted to make sure that I got here first. So I could tell you." Sakura looked down at him. Confused. Why had Sasuke come? To warn her? What was this about?_

"_Yes. Thank you for warning me about this. It was very kind of you." She placed her hand on his shoulder, wondering why he cared._

"_No, what I really wanted to tell you is that I don't want you to pick either of them!"_

"_Why? Why do you care?"_

"_Because, Sakura, I like you!" The boy looked into her eyes hopefully. She smiled. But she didn't know what to say. Sasuke saw hesitation, and took the opportunity to place his lips on hers. It was the sweetest kiss that she ever had. And the only one that she had with the one she loved. _

_They broke away, and she moved her hand to his cheek. She couldn't be happy enough that her boy of her dreams realized her. _

"_Sakura, I love you. Be my girl."_

"_Yes." His face broke into a smile. They met in another kiss, this one seen by the two brunettes coming up the bridge._

_What Sasuke Would Really Do_

_No, it was too painful to think about. Sakura just thought of what Sasuke was capable of._

Sakura had read an entire page without really comprehending. But before she could re-read it, she had to go to a different place. She didn't want to stay and think about what other fantasies could occur on this bridge.

She arrived at the grassy area just as the day started cooling off. She was about to reach the climax when a shadow cast over her. She peeled her eyes off the book to see Sasuke looking down at her. She sat up.

"Oh, high Sasuke-kun. How are you?" Her voice flowed easily even when she was so nervous.

"The question is, what are you doing here?" He sat down. Her heart fluttered.

"I'm reading. I like it here. It's peaceful."

"I meant now? At this time? It's almost dark." Sakura looked around, surprised that the sun was, in fact, sinking. She hadn't realized how much time passed.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess it is. I'll just…um, go, then, so you can do whatever you came here to do." She started to get up. His hand shot out to her arm. Electricity bolts shot a jolting current through her body.

"I came to see why you were here. I don't think you should be out at dusk alone. Here, I'll walk you home." He stood up, and held out his hand to help her. She took it, surprised at his kindness. And worry.

The walk home was mostly silent. As if Sasuke had something to say, but didn't know how to quite say it. Sakura was quiet only because she was worried about making a fool of herself. And she wanted to enjoy the walk.

Once at her door, she reached into her pocket for her key. Turning the piece in the door, she smiled at Sasuke. A way to suggest goodbye. But before she got in, Sasuke stopped her, the same way he stopped her earlier.

"Um, I've got something to say, but I'm not sure how to say it exactly."

"It's alright, I'm good at understanding."

"Well, it's…you see…" He searched in his brain for a way to tell her. At a loss for words, he exasperatedly kissed her. It was sweet, and he didn't seem to be so exactly confident. Very unlike him usually. And before she knew what was happening, it was over, and he was making his way back down the walkway.

She entered her house and locked the door before taking a breath. And she was just happy, that for once, this wasn't just a daydream. It was better than a dream.

**Thank you for reading! An awesome way of showing me that I didn't waste your time by making you read this is to review! I think it would be totally cool!**

**Thank you.**

**-Bambi (who does not own Naruto)**


End file.
